<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Wishes and Fuck Dolls by MissAntiSocial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941776">Birthday Wishes and Fuck Dolls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAntiSocial/pseuds/MissAntiSocial'>MissAntiSocial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Babyboy Kink, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Camboy Mark Tuan, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Forgive me for I have sinned, I finished at 3 in the morning, It took me 3 days to write this, Jaebum makes a ridiculous wish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, This is so bad but it took too long, Top Mark Tuan, Why Did I Write This?, actually idk you can be the judge of that lmao, and it comes true, and nothing else makes sense after that, ass eating, i havent written smut in a long fucking time, its so messy I cant, light fingering, this is just an excuse to write smut oop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAntiSocial/pseuds/MissAntiSocial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum makes a wish on his birthday after watching Camboy! Mark's daily broadcast.</p><p>He never expected for his wish to come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Wishes and Fuck Dolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been working on this one shot for 3 days managed to actually complete it at 3 in the morning cause what is sleep lmao</p><p>It's so messy and weird and idek what this is but I hope you still enjoy it somehow :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door was closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blinds were put down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissues were ready with a bottle of lotion that sat by just in case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His computer was fully charged and glowing on his smiling face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though this was something he normally did- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cupcake sat with a candle that dimly lit the dark room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs to himself as he types in the familiar website into the search bar (Using incognito of course). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just him and his laptop tonight- Like usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no secret that he, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Im Jaebum</em>
  </b>
  <span>, was a lonely person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scans the various broadcasts until he sees one that’s always caught his eye for the longest time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The name always made twitch in need and anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mark Tuan</em>
  </b>
  <span>- A sight for sore eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least Jaebum’s eyes at this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cocky, smirk that he loves so much appears on the screen, along with a body that he wanted- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are my naughty viewers doing tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other’s deep, rich voice sends chills down Jaebum’s spine as he watches intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark bites his lip while casually dragging a hand across his chest, tracing the dips and crevices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum leans his head back slightly as a hand slowly slides down and under his sweatpants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was only a few seconds in and his dick was already hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Tonight is going to be special,” Mark says from the screen, looking directly into the camera with blue contacts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum swallows thickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He uses his hand as he shakily types in the word ‘why’, continuing to palm his hard on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches as Mark’s eyes scan the flood of thirsty comments, seeing a smile appear on his lips moments after. </span>
</p><p><span>“</span><b><em>Markbum</em></b> <span>asks why tonight is so special.” </span></p><p>
  <span>Jaebum jolts slightly at hearing his username/ship name coming from Mark’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God it sounded so hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other leans close to the camera, a sexy grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your username is cute, my little bum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum gasps in surprise, accidentally squeezing his dick tightly from shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark winks before moving back and talks while unfastening his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To answer your, and as well as everyone else’s, question- I’m going to be receiving a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck doll </span>
  </em>
  <span>tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The belt slid off and all that stood between everyone’s need and Mark’s dick was just a zipper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So in celebration to that- Tonight I’ll be </span>
  <b>
    <em>your </em>
  </b>
  <span>fuck doll. How does that sound?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Absolutely, fucking amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum’s imagination takes him places where he never thought he could go before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes close at the sound of Mark’s voice, precum leaking from his tip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision was absolutely eccentric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It showed his desperation for taking the place of the fuck doll that was to show tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really wishes it was him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum moans at the thought, stroking himself faster at the image of Mark fucking right into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That fuck doll was going to be so fucking lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it- Cum for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything for you Mark. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He releases thick ropes into his hand and takes deep breaths, hoping he wasn’t too loud for his neighbors to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Taste yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum’s hand is shaky as he brings it to his mouth and wraps his lips around his cum covered fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at Mark on the screen, who stares intensely at the camera with a proud smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taste good hm? My little bum?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum chokes and pulls his fingers out his mouth, coughing profusely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he hearing things? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it for tonight- But tomorrow will be a show </span>
  <b>
    <em>you </em>
  </b>
  <span>will never forget,” Mark says and he smiles at the screen one more time before ending the broadcast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum sits, his chest moving up and down as he takes deep breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes made their way to the cupcake that had sat beside the box of tissues, the candle reduced to only a nub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes the dessert into his hands and closes his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I was Mark’s fuck doll.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The candle goes out and Jaebum’s chuckles at his outlandish wish. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really need to get out more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold air fans against his face as he slowly wakes up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision is a little blurry, but he makes out an unfamiliar shape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ceiling fan? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squints at the object in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since when did he have a ceiling fan? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum attempts to move- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he finds himself unable to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no ropes or any sign of restraint- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there was no doubt that Jaebum was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck- </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Welcome back my dirty viewers- Missed me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face can’t convey the look of recognition that crosses his mind at the all to familiar voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way</span>
  </em>
  <span>- “As I mentioned yesterday, I said that would be receiving a fuck doll today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chair turns and Jaebum can see Mark Tuan’s smiling face from the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>He’s </em>
  </b>
  <span>currently laying on my bed, if you’ll wait a moment,” he says while standing up from his seat and walking towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum couldn’t believe it- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wish had actually come true? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels Mark’s hands on his body as the other carefully lifts him into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum wishes he could at least move his lips, but it seemed that the only movable part he had was his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only stared at Mark, completely in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark Tuan was a fucking </span>
  <b>
    <em>god</em>
  </b>
  <span>, and no one could tell him otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum was considered what people called ‘being whipped’ when it came to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the proof was in the hundred dollar membership he spent just to see Mark’s more </span>
  <b>
    <em>exclusive </em>
  </b>
  <span>videos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What can he say- He was a dedicated fan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pretty thing isn’t he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark sits back down into his chair, placing Jaebum on his right thigh while holding his waist for support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also takes Jaebum a moment to realize that he’s only in his underwear and nothing else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he be excited or concerned? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both his brain and his dick seem to have different feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind reels back to the reality of the situation he was in, Mark shamelessly feeling up his mostly unclothed figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears finally pick up what the other was saying to his viewers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jibooty69 and along with some of you said that he looks real,” Mark says while glancing at Jaebum’s still body and dragging a slender finger across the other’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> If Jaebum could move, he would have jolted at the numerous times Mark’s fingers touched his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything felt unreal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The 'company' that sent me this is working on prototypes that are supposed to be more </span>
  <em>
    <span>human-like</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I was lucky enough to test their first one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark bites his lip slightly while guiding a hand to grab Jaebum’s bare thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I said I would give you guys a show with my new </span>
  <em>
    <span>plaything</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says a little seductively while gripping Jaebum’s face with his other hand to look at him, “but I think I’d rather indulge him on my own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum sees the flood of protesting comments from the corner of his eye, but Mark only smiles into the camera before abruptly ending the broadcast and shutting his computer off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is quiet except for the light whirring of the fan overhead, Mark seemingly staring into Jaebum’s ‘lifeless’ eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Jaebum couldn’t say, react, or do anything was killing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess we better get to it hm?” the other says while positioning him to sit on his lap while facing him, giving Jaebum a good view of the hungry smirk on Mark’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other looks like he’s either up to something- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or he </span>
  <b>
    <em>knows </em>
  </b>
  <span>something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a pretty doll for me aren’t you?” Mark purrs, curious hands stroking up Jaebum’s sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aforementioned can feel his whole body heat up with every touch and word that Mark gives him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can only stare as the hands on his hips make their way to the silver chain that was adorned on his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark yanks the chain lightly, as if to see if he could get some kind of reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes scan the name engraved into the silver charm and smiles while releasing his hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaebum</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says deeply, gripping the other’s ass lightly, “how cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum could confidently say that his name has never sounded hotter from someone else’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is- If he could move his lips again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark pulls out a slip of paper that was placed within the waistband of Jaebum’s boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reads it carefully and a playful smirk makes its way on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To bring me to life, simply kiss me on the lips ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So all I have to do to bring you to life is kiss you?” Mark says while looking at Jaebum’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Please kiss me Mark. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The other begins to lean forward and Jaebum starts to let his eyes close, feeling Mark’s breath fan just over his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits for the kiss- But nothing comes. “Where’s the fun in that?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes open and Mark is giving a smile that sends chills down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really think I was going to kiss you that easily, Jaebummie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum blinks in surprise at the nickname, and Mark seems to take notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles at the other and places a hand on Jaebum’s chin, swiping his thumb over his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes stare carefully into the other’s face, reading his eyes while slowly slipping his thumb between Jaebum’s pink lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You know- They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul,” Mark says with a grin, staring into Jaebum’s eyes as his thumb explores the other’s wet cavern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell that you’re </span>
  <b>
    <em>really </em>
  </b>
  <span>enjoying this hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pad of Mark’s finger presses against Jaebum’s tongue, the other’s eyes widening at the contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark’s grin doesn’t waver as he confidently pumps his finger in and out of Jaebum’s unmoving lips, slowly unfastening his belt with his free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you feeling tonight, Jaebum?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The belt comes undone and Mark folds it in two before slowly running the piece of leather down Jaebum’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teacher punishes student for being a little brat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hit wasn’t strong, but it was enough to sting a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum still couldn’t express any kind of emotion however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark tosses the belt aside, pulling his finger out of Jaebum's mouth, smearing the other’s saliva over his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Pet owner disciplines his hybrid- You’d make a cute, little cat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wraps Jaebum’s legs around his waist, getting up from his seat and making his way to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum feels his body sink in slightly from the mattress, and it makes him wonder how many people Mark had fucked on the very same bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maid gets fucked by master- I think I have a maid costume somewhere…” Mark mutters to himself and pulls his shirt off, tossing it aside and shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe some other time.” He eyes Jaebum’s nipple that sat proudly for display, and he doesn’t hesitate to pinch one with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other could only wonder when Mark was going to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to admit,” Mark says while rolling the pink bud between his fingers, “it’s kinda boring when you don’t give me any kind of reaction.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum agrees with that statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “However, you need to serve your purpose as a </span>
  <b>
    <em>fuckdoll </em>
  </b>
  <span>first,” the other says in a rather husky voice, fingers sliding to the band of Jaebum’s boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls back the elastic a good distance away from Jaebum’s waist line, before releasing it and letting it slap against the other’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum internally flinches at the contact, his skin burning slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark only bites his lip, seeing the other’s light skin slightly blooming red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so </span>
  <b>
    <em>markable</em>
  </b>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans over Jaebum, looking down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other’s face is flushed and Mark goes to test the waters again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips ghost over the expanse of Jaebum’s bare neck, peppering light kisses and teasing bites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see the desperation in the other’s eyes, and it only intrigues Mark to tease him more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry my precious doll,” he whispers seductively into Jaebum’s ear, “just a little longer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum isn’t exactly sure how long ‘just a little longer’ was, but he wasn’t in any state to retaliate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels the others fingers tug at the band of his boxers, before completely discarding them without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Mark inhaling sharply at the sight in front of him doesn’t go unheard by Jaebum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that,” Mark says while bending down between Jaebum’s legs and coming face to face with the other’s tight, pink hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The older’s dick hardens at the sight of precum dripping from Jaebum’s, pressing his fingers against the slit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re already so wet for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings his face forward and goes to lick a wet stripe over the other’s asshole, tasting Jaebum’s salty yet sweet release on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes glanced up to see if Jaebum made any kind of reaction, but the other’s eyes only showed his sign of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark didn’t know how long he could last, and Jaebum didn’t know either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you what,” the older says while spreading Jaebum’s legs a little wider, “I’ll eat you out and th</span>
  <span>en I’ll kiss you so the </span>
  <b>
    <em>real </em>
  </b>
  <span>show can begin- Does that sound good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jaebum blinks in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark smiles before doing back and wasting no time in slowly entering his tongue into the other’s desperate hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels Jaebum’s ass clench around his wet muscle, gripping the other’s thighs while going in deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jaebum was in a pure state of bliss, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, if this was a dream- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to wake up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark sucks at the rim, delivering a few slaps against Jaebum’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was so wet and dirty- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just how he liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jaebum feels the knot in his stomach when Mark’s tongue manages to lightly graze his prostate- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he eventually releases all over the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his view, he sees his ropes of cum fall onto Mark’s hair and face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older abruptly stops and moves away from his asshole, not moving his head and saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jaebum’s chest tightens in anticipation and nervousness, waiting for Mark to say something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I say that you could cum </span>
  <b>
    <em>before </em>
  </b>
  <span>me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other looks up and Jaebum can see that the other’s eyes have darkened, an angry yet amused look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark gets up and hovers over the other, placing his hands on either side of Jaebum’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum’s cum drips down his face and the other can feel his dick harden again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older licks at the small speck of release above his lip, humming in approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taste sweet, I’ll give you that, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to punish you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark quickly and finally captures Jaebum’s lips in a searing kiss, shoving his tongue and exploring his wet cavern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum starts to be able to feel again, moving his hands to grip Mark’s hair while closing his eyes tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels the other smirk and pull away, both of them staring at each other while panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that I kept my end of the promise-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark moves back and goes to sit at the edge of the bed, patting his lap suggestively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time for your punishment, Jaebummie~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jaebum stares in awe and disbelief for a moment before crawling over, arms and legs shaking in excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bends over the older’s knees with no hesitation, feeling a hand stroke his ass lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one’s touched this before?” Mark asks while hitting Jaebum’s right ass check. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other gasps in surprise, arching his back slightly in arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another spank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must be the luckiest man in the world to be blessed to have your ass all to myself, </span>
  <b>
    <em>babyboy</em>
  </b>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weak moan escapes from jaebum’s lips, but it doesn’t go unnoticed by Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another harsh slap against his ass has Jaebum gasp, hands balled into fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it when I call you </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>babyboy, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The mere word of possession makes him leak slightly, and he knows damn well that the other can feel it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess tonight’s theme is ‘Daddy plays with his babyboy’- How does that sound baby?” Marks asks, one hand kneading the flesh of Jaebum’s now red ass and the other slowly moving to the other’s leaking dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jaebum only breathes heavily and nods, seemingly not being able to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a startled yell when a finger pushes through his asscheeks, feeling Mark’s disapproval from his response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer me Jaebum, use your words. Let daddy hear that pretty voice of yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mark. Please. I need you inside me. Please," he panted. reaching down to stop his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark’s finger goes in deeper and Jaebum’s arms flail from the sudden, deep penetration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Mark?” the other says and it takes Jaebum a moment to realize his mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean… </span>
  <b>
    <em>Daddy </em>
  </b>
  <span>please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whole body shudders when Mark’s finger begins to move slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t bear being teased any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he begs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you inside me. Please. Please daddy please. I’ll be a good boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum doesn’t dare to turn around and see Mark’s face, not wanting to already break his promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to be a good boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially for Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well since you asked so nicely-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Mark throws Jaebum back onto the bed, going to passionately kiss him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licks at Jaebum’s lips, which open willingly on their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum makes an attempt to over power Mark’s tongue in his mouth, but he knew it was pretty much useless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark’s right hand goes behind his head, gripping at the locks of black hair and pushing him forward to deepen the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His left hand reaches over for the bottle of lube that he specially prepared for tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you like strawberries,” Mark says while breaking apart and popping open the lid, “at least that’s what the ‘company’ told me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squirts some on his finger, watching it drip onto the sheets before glancing in Jaebum’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His finger immediately shoves into the other’s unexpecting mouth with warning, Jaebum instinctively sucking at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how it tastes baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other silently stares at him and his tongue licks at Mark’s finger, collecting the lube to taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark pulls his digit out, seeing it wet with Jaebum’s saliva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was sweet daddy,” he hears Jaebum whisper out shyly and it makes him smile a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe is my babyboy feeling shy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger flushes in response while Mark coats his dick with the lubricant and positioning himself in front of Jaebum’s awaiting entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait- aH~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with one thrust, Mark penetrated him all the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum’s moans were a mix of pain and pleasure as he grips the sheets beneath him, Mark’s thrusts gradually begin to speed up and go harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes watered as  several stars appeared in his field of vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s never felt so good and so full before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like you were made to do this babyboy,” Mark praises huskily while gripping Jaebum’s face, “made to be daddy’s pretty little fuck doll hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum whimpers slightly, shutting his eyes as his stomach begins to tighten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark seems to take notice because he reminds him: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t cum until I come- Understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes daddy. I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jaebum arched his back as much as he could and threw his head back, closing his eyes and focusing on feeling how Mark’s cock filled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How it stretched him so perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How it warmed him to his heart’s content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How Mark pleasured him like there was no tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m close,” he hears the other groans out, thrusts getting a little sloppier but is still as strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispers a faint ‘me too’, moving his hand to grip onto Mark’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aforementioned leans down and begins to leave hickeys at Jaebum’s neck, sucking and bruising the light skin while fisting a handful of  the other’s black hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Daddy I’m close-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh I’m almost there baby- Just a little more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum's nails dig into Mark’s skin as the other brutally fucks his prostate while chasing his release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger feels tears form in his eyes, trying his best to stop himself from coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he feels it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark’s cum begins to fill him as he lets out a throaty scream of Mark’s name, the other biting into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind becomes fuzzy, Mark’s cum all warm and sticky inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Jaebum,” Mark says deeply while releasing his teeth from Jaebum’s shoulder, noting all the various hickies and bite marks adored on the younger’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum’s chest heaves up and down, his eyes half lidded and face flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-That was-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark cuts him off with a gentle kiss on the lips, pulling back and staring into his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Shhh don’t say anything- Your face says it all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not actually a fuck doll.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older laughs in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I figured as much, but I’m glad you’re not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum smiles at him as Mark lays beside him, wrapping his arms around his tired figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You must be tired after all that,” the other whispers while nuzzling into Jaebum’s neck, “sleep and we’ll talk after.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth of Mark’s body against his makes his eyes droop slightly, with Jaebum continuously hoping this wasn’t a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a dream by the way,” Mark mutters and plants a kiss on his neck, “if that’s what you’re wondering.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebum only shakes his head as Mark pulls the covers over their naked bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both finally doze off with satisfied smiles on their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knew the most absurd of wishes could come true? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literally this was what my mind came up with at 2 in the morning</p><p>I'm honestly question myself rn oof </p><p>This took up 8 pages on google docs I'm-</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this  while I'm still wondering why tf I wrote this in the first place lmao </p><p>Uh if there's any spelling or grammatical mistakes I'm sorry- I wrote this till 3 in the morning</p><p>Will there be a part two? Idk maybe- maybe not</p><p>I should *probably* go to sleep but idk what that is sooooo</p><p>Also if you want to- You can check out my other Got7 works:<br/>The One That Got Away (Markbum)<br/>The Flower Cycle (Jinson/Jackjae Oneshot)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>